


Le parrain 1

by sean900312



Category: DG - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean900312/pseuds/sean900312





	Le parrain 1

胡歌从电视台大楼慢悠悠的晃出来，一路都在打着哆嗦，身后几个保镖走在前面挡住了侯在门口的粉丝。北京的天阴霾低沉，零星雪花飘落在他黑色的大衣上，身后大厅里喜气的歌声犹在耳畔，可寒冷使他步履沉重，反应也慢下来，他转过头朝他的粉丝笑了笑，想要把裹在大衣里的手伸出来挥摆，却被他的保镖扯住了手臂，快步把他塞进了一早等在阶梯下面的保姆车里。  
经纪人在副驾驶上回过头，把一只透明的小水杯塞在他的手中，里面泡了不知什么药材，色泽可爱，捧着便能闻到淡淡的药香，而且温暖，温度从指尖蔓延上来，舒服的令人颤抖。  
“韩副导给的，他说你在演播厅两个小时都没把手里握着的话筒捂热。”  
胡歌缩在宽大的座椅里，脸被大衣领子遮了一半，他闭着眼睛把水杯贴在没有血色的脸上，想起从台上下来的时候，话筒确实是被什么人接了过去，顺便想要握他的手，一旁的助理正把大衣披在他身上，他只得去勾住他的大衣，那伸出来的手便被冷落了。  
经纪人见他恹恹的没有应声，也不愿去理会他这德行，坐正了吩咐司机，  
“回酒店。”  
“送我去海润国际。”  
经济人闻言猛地回过头，胡歌还是闭着眼睛，侧过头又往座椅里缩了缩，好像方才那话不是出自他口，又好像手里那只水杯就是他赖以生存的命%根子。  
他的小助理化妆师都坐在后面，此刻跟经纪人对上视线，统一的无可奈何。  
经纪人不想跟他废话，直接一个电话打给了karen。  
这女人在电话里语气冰冷。  
 “胡歌你想干什么？今晚重要通告，请柬你不接，现在递到我手里，我亲自给你订酒店，我给你安排行头带你去，我是不是还得跪下来给你穿鞋？”  
胡歌还是闭着眼睛，用两根雪白的指头捏着手机，讲话瓮声瓮气：“我又没说不去，我给你省房费呀。”  
“哦，给我省房费是吧？”女人一声冷笑，“直接开到国会会场，衣服送到后台，你就在后台换，换完等红毯开场。”  
胡歌不说话了。  
车里沉默了几分钟，经纪人挂了电话，朝着司机摆了摆手示意往酒店开。  
Karen的细高跟踩着酒店厚重的地毯推开房门的时候，没看到胡歌，转到内间卧室，才见他裹着浴袍靠在床头抽烟，没上妆的脸在没有什么光线的房间里白的要发光，他正认认真真的盯着手里的一本英文原版悬疑小说，屋子里遮着窗帘，烟雾缭绕。  
她把手里的纸袋子扔在地上，从包里掏出请柬。  
“我念给你听？”  
胡歌合上书坐起来，karen十分有耐心的冷眼看着他捻着烟蒂在烟灰缸里慢吞吞的碾熄了，这副样子她也见怪不怪，胡歌这个人就是这样，不情愿便要带上小脾气，可惜她向来知道怎么压制他这微弱柔软的小火苗。  
女人坐在床边面无表情的告诉他：“过了今晚，你会有一个星期的假。”  
对面原本懒洋洋的人顿时瞪大眼睛，一把夺过她手里的请柬翻开，嘉宾名册上第一排就是谭宗明的名字。  
胡歌掀了被子几乎用窜的跑到了门边，手足无措的转了两圈，最后抄起一只小花瓶砸在墙上，伸手指着karen。  
“你是不是疯了？你和他沆瀣一气？你把我当什么人！”  
Karen千年寒冰的冷脸被他逗出笑来：“胡歌呀我的小可怜，我要是不干预，你回国落地的一瞬间就被他的保镖扛走了。”  
 “我现在就回洛杉矶，马上就走。”  
Karen好整以暇翘着二郎腿坐在床边看着他满屋转悠着收拾东西。  
“你闹这个脾气有什么用，谭宗明今晚身边要带着个日本小天后，你去了他或许也根本就注意不到你，你要是不去，那他能干出什么事情来我可不敢保证。”  
胡歌气昏了头，同时又知道karen说的话半点不夸张，他上一次忤逆谭宗明意愿付出的代价，一直让他痛苦到现在。  
他带着怨气去捡起karen带来的衣服，突然又回头问：“黎导会去吗？”  
Karen冷着脸：“哪个李导？”  
“黎重！“胡歌狡黠的一张俏脸凑近了karen，”我知道他会去，安排我和他一起走红毯，不然我现在就回洛杉矶，如果谭宗明来找我麻烦，那同样也不会放过你。”  
   
一直到盛典开场前一个小时，官方才敢宣出胡歌确定出席的消息。网络上对此热议纷纷，说胡歌真是大气，前金主带着新欢，新欢带着新片，来势汹汹犹如一匹乌黑油亮的黑马转瞬就要踏上他这片翠生生的小草原，他居然还肯屈尊出席，心胸之博大令人佩服。下面反驳说滚你麻痹，谭宗明捧谁跟胡歌没关系，胡歌人不在圈一年多，作品照样是内地榜首，把某烂片形容成黑马是不是夸张了点，顶多是只乌鸡。  
红毯外面一溜新款宝马小跑里，坐的尽是今天的红毯嘉宾，胡歌和黎重的那辆比较靠后，司机缓缓的向前挪，他俩只好边候场边凑一起刷微博。胡歌乐的直往车座底下掉，黎重抓着他的脖子把他拎回座位上。  
从年纪算，黎导是胡歌的叔叔辈，德高望重不近人情，作品尽是史诗级别革命历史题材，年轻时导的电影如今在影坛封神，胡歌有幸参与过两次，演的不是主角，但表现惊艳，被业内称作“点睛之笔”。  
据说这位导演素来不喜欢同势头过旺话题太多的演员接触，要的是实打实的口碑，比较忌讳演员经纪公司明里暗里相互搞得那一套，为啥看上了一年被迫上1500次热搜的胡歌，黎导给媒体的答案是：  
“要不是我本人十分反感谭宗明这个人，胡歌我恨不得拿来御用。”  
胡歌在新闻里听到这句话的时候正窝在壁炉前的沙发上昏昏欲睡，他吊着眼角瞥了一眼对面正从炉火烤架上割猪腿肉喂狗的谭宗明，谭宗明轮流挠着两条杜宾淌着口水的下巴，头也不抬：“想知道黎重跟我的恩怨？”  
胡歌皱着眉头对那油腻的味道心生厌恶，闻言只是闭上眼睛冷笑，说得了吧，我对老吊间的恩怨情仇不感兴趣。  
……  
所以后来“一哥忍痛踹了金主老谭，就是为了黎导青眼”，这种说法也是有的。  
然而众所不知，一年多之后胡歌从洛杉矶回来第一件事就是背着书包拎着二斤橘子在黎家宅院外面蹲了一整天，黎重开了大门就见这小东西蹙着眉毛尖耷拉着猫脑袋把一本翻得掉渣的剧本递过去说自己想演胡琏。  
黎重想到网上的新闻，往他身后看了看，发现方圆一里之内只有胡歌自己，确实没有谭宗明这个王八犊子的身影，才把人放进家门。  
   
胡歌盘腿坐在宽敞的车座上把手机新闻里日本小天后的照片拿给身边的黎重看。  
“人家姑娘秀秀气气清眉淡目连头发都是金色的，却被网络上形容的如此不堪，谭宗明的良心不会痛吗？”  
黎重闭目养神看都没看：“网上还有人叫你绿茶婊呢，我也没见谭宗明犯心绞痛。”  
胡歌登时坐正了，自我审视一番，觉得网络也有照妖镜的一面，心绞痛要犯。  
   
主办方到底还是缺德的，把胡歌和黎重安排在了谭宗明和那位日本女神的后面，谭宗明不知是不是故意，挽着女伴步伐放的奇慢无比，走两步停下来拍照半分钟，媒体全是“精心照料”到了的，十分给面子，闪光灯始终亮如白昼。  
胡歌挨着黎导走在后面，他今天原本还是一身阿玛尼秋冬秀款小西装，结果出了门在车库里喊冷，说北京的冬天天寒地冻让他心碎，特别想念洛杉矶的黄昏。Karen想说你想念谭宗明在巴黎把你锁在古堡里操的路易十四都要被你嚎醒的那个黄昏吗，但迫于形势没说出口，吩咐小助理拿了一件最厚重的皮草大衣挂他肩膀上，祖宗乖乖闭嘴老实了。  
胡歌披着这件大衣，里面是一身剪裁贴身的铁灰色西装，背头梳的一丝不苟，一张白净小脸在大片皮草衬托下精致小巧，整个人散发着一股奇特的慵懒的却又恰到好处的病态，走在高大健壮宝刀不老的黎导旁边显得玲珑端庄，四个人的红毯，小天后被秒的只剩下一条冗赘的拖地裙摆……  
黎重和胡歌只是临时被安排在一起走红毯，内场座位相距甚远，胡歌进去转悠了一圈，发现他不在国内这一年，圈里这些当红的新人他几乎一个都叫不出名字来，有几位见他身边围着的尽是些荧幕一线，便有意无意的总想多看他几眼。胡歌对这场合兴致缺缺，熟悉的人又实在太多，无论是寒暄或关怀都令他无力招架，他甚至没有在自己的座位上停留，等到典礼开场，灯光全灭，立刻转身便准备往休息室去。  
助理被karen中途叫走，胡歌是一个人被会场的工作人员带进场的，此时便也是一个人往回走，原本空荡的通道上，从转角涌进一队人来，走在最中间男孩子戴着墨镜，右耳上一枚小钻石，团队前呼后拥，胡歌来不及避让，被对方保镖不轻不重的推了一把，扶着墙才堪堪站稳。那男孩摘掉墨镜回过头，画了眼线的眼角轻描淡写的将他带过，又很快带着他的人走远了。  
胡歌蹲在地上缓了一会，等到那阵天旋地转的晕眩感逐渐微弱下来，才勾着大衣的前襟慢吞吞的回到了休息室。  
谭宗明翘着腿坐在宽大的沙发上，端着茶杯盯着墙上的电视看直播，见胡歌推门进来，抿着茶抬起眼皮看他。  
   
胡歌当即一愣，转身把门敞开发疯般朝着走廊里喊：“karen！Karen！”  
谭宗明走过来一把捂住他的嘴，伸腿踢上门将他扯进怀里，胡歌气红了眼，半点也不许他碰，死命的挣，抬腿踹谭宗明的膝盖，扬起巴掌往脸上扇，抡圆了胳膊抽的又重又响。  
谭宗明生生挨着，脸色不变，搂着他的腰狠狠把人甩在沙发上。  
胡歌整个人好似一个点了引线的炮仗，干脆站在沙发上脱了鞋朝谭宗明砸，气的站也站不住，眼瞧着就要往地上栽，见谭宗明过来抱他的腿，硬着头皮伸手扯住了天花板垂下来的水晶吊灯。  
“胡歌，松手。”  
“我去你妈的！！”  
谭宗明抬头见他竟然试图将那吊灯扯下来，立刻甩了鞋子窜上沙发去掰他的手，胡歌偏不要顺着他，握着吊灯上的水晶强行扯下一大半来，被谭宗明搂着狼狈的摔进沙发。  
两人身高相差无几，但谭宗明比胡歌要健壮许多，这么压下来，胡歌几乎完全动不了，被谭宗明一只手握住两只手腕，仔细瞧了没有伤痕，才肯放开。  
胡歌偏过脸，竟然连挣扎也放弃了，闭着眼睛皱着眉尖喘粗气。谭宗明坐起来将他抱在腿上，许是身上穿了皮草的缘故，谭宗明只觉怀里的人此时浑身都是柔软的，忍不住扣着他的后脑去吻他雪白的额角。吻下去，才察觉到了异样，胡歌分开%腿坐在谭宗明的膝盖上，一头栽在了老男人怀里，额头上的汗珠顺着鼻翼往下淌。  
“怎么了这是？”谭宗明大手托住胡歌窄翘的小臀，站起来往里间的床边走。  
依赖他是习惯，并非几个数的清的朝夕能够改变，胡歌伸手搂紧了老男人的脖子，闭着眼去蹭他的脸，毛茸茸的大衣擦过谭宗明的耳边，放在床上还不撒手，嘴里咕咕哝哝的，谭宗明低头听了，才知道他在喊冷。  
老男人只得把他挂在身上满屋转悠着找空调遥控。  
“冷还冒虚汗？到底怎么了？”  
胡歌不想理他，蹬着腿要下来，谭宗明调高了温度把他按在怀里掐他屁股。  
“喝酒了还是熬夜了？”  
“侬个宁哪能嘎烦哦……”  
谭宗明的心要化出水，语气却还是冷硬：“在内场的时候还好好的，怎么突然这样？”  
“走廊里摔了一下，头晕，放我下来！ ”  
   
内室灯光昏暗，房间里温度一点点升上来，胡歌才觉得身体缓缓复苏，他挣脱了谭宗明，胡乱把大衣甩地上，光着脚上了床，舒舒服服的支着手肘靠在床头，抬起手腕看了看表。  
“开场二十分钟了，谭总还不进场，赖在我这里算怎么回事？在媒体面前装大尾巴狼，转头就冷落佳人，你有劲没劲？”  
谭宗明简直喜欢死了他这伶牙俐齿蛮不讲理的混账样，低头把他的大衣捡起来搭在一旁的椅背，坐在椅子上似笑非笑的盯着他看。  
“那小姑娘的父亲近年与我合作密切，有些人情，我总是要还。”  
胡歌从身下捞过枕头边捏在手里玩，随口应他：“你跟我解释什么？你我之间半点关系没有，我对谭总的绯闻不感兴趣，只是希望你们二位发扬风格不要再拖我陪衬，我可想着清清白白的开始我的新项目。”  
 谭宗明坐在落地灯下的沙发椅里，背着光看不清脸上的表情。房间里沉默许久，胡歌不再理他，放平了枕头想要躺下休息，突然见谭宗明猛地起身朝床边走，胡歌下意识伸腿踢他，被谭宗明捉住脚腕按在床里。  
“半点关系没有，胡歌，你说这样的话，你有心没有心？”  
胡歌只是看着他，握着他的手按在自己的胸口，半晌才讲出话来，红着眼圈语气竟然是温柔的：“你摸摸，我的心就在这呢，只不过这里面没有你罢了。”  
四目相对，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，老男人的手顺着他的腰侧滑进衬衫，轻轻的抚过小腹，掌心炽%热的温度透过薄嫩的皮肤，胡歌腿上松了劲儿仰着头伸手无力的去拨拉他的手臂。  
“歌儿……你说点好听的，我把儿子接回来……好不好？”  
胡歌按住在下腹游走的手，眼底红的几乎充血。   
“谭宗明，我永远不会在我的孩子和任何人任何事之间做选择，因为在我儿子面前，所有的一切都一文不值。如果你让我因此为难，我就杀了你。”  
休息室的外间没有人，墙上静了音的电视屏幕里歌舞升平，一个半小时后胡歌必须出现在台上去接受一个毫无意义的奖杯，谭宗明忽然觉得一切都是那么的不合时宜，他的手在胡歌平坦柔软的小腹上摩挲，那道疤痕在精心的保养下，几乎不那么容易摸到了，可谭宗明清晰的记得它在什么位置，就像随时准备重新将它剖开一样。  
 


End file.
